


naive melody

by General_Syndulla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: As much as Will would argue against it, Mike knows he needs to be softer with him than he is with anyone else. Will seems to naturally lend himself to being treated so gently. A lifetime of soft touches and wanting glances.





	naive melody

**Author's Note:**

> fic soundtrack is talking heads' this must be the place: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzf4TtSYqGE
> 
> borrowed some words, also.

Talking Heads’ _Speaking in Tongues_ was playing quietly on the record player. Circling and nearing its end as the needle slowly drifted back and forth. They lay together as the moon snuck its light through the blinds in their window, adding a cool tone to the room that offset the warm glow of the bedside lamp. Mike stroked Will’s hair, watching him with a sleepy expression. He always looked peaceful asleep. Most of the time, anyway, but especially this time. He barely stirred as he was stroked, his breaths coming in a soft rhythm. Mike felt like he needed to always watch him. Always make sure he was okay. Crazy together, and all that old crap they used to say to each other, before either of them had a clue. Or at least before Mike did. Maybe Will had always known. Mike suspected so sometimes. He tucked a lock of his lover’s hair behind his ear.

_home is where i want to be, pick me up and turn me around. i feel numb, born with a weak heart, i guess i must be having fun. . ._

Back in his parents’ basement on Maple Street. Just him and Will, before Dustin moved there, before El, before Max and her troublesome brother came to town, Lucas away at summer camp. So long ago now. Thunder and pouring rain outside. Will trembling in his arms in his blanket fort, neither of them hardly old enough to even walk to school on their own. Will had really tried to be brave. But Mike had to do it for both of them this time. Another crack of thunder, a flash of lightning. Will making a soft sound and hiding in Mike’s shoulder. Mike patting his back and rubbing in slow circles, trying to offer some amount of comfort. Being in Mike’s arms almost always worked. 

_the less we say about it the better, make it up as we go along. feet on the ground, head in the sky, it’s okay, i know nothing's wrong. . . nothing._

“I think… I’m gay, Mike.” The back of his car, long after either of them were supposed to be home. The dead of night, which always made things seem so much realer. Those big, scared eyes and the way Will was holding his hands so tight. Mike squeezed them back. He didn’t have to say anything, only smile reassuringly at him, that crooked half-grin that meant Mike was really listening to him, really wanted him to know that he was understood. Will melted into his arms, hugging him so tight and nestling into his shoulder, the way he always did when he was anxious. Mike hugged him back, wanted him to feel safe and loved. He wished he could say the same words back, but some fear in him always made him stop short. Mike’s best friend was so much braver. Will sobbed for his own broken heart. 

_oh, i got plenty of time. . . oh, you got light in your eyes._

Their first kiss, the first day of summer break after freshman year of college. Mike finally admitting he had feelings for Will. It had only taken what seemed like an eternity. Will had looked terrified, and then overjoyed, and then anxious again. He leaned forward and Mike closed the gap. That was how he’d said yes to dating. With the softest, sweetest kiss Mike had ever experienced. Will felt like he had been granted a wish. Like a dream had come true. Will felt like he could float away into the sky if Mike didn't hold onto him tight enough. When they broke apart, Will had been beaming. It was the happiest he had seen the other boy in years and years. The sight was beautiful, brighter than the sun. Mike could stare at him forever. 

_and you're standing here beside me, i love the passing of time. never for money, always for love, cover up and say goodnight. . . say goodnight._

Unpacking their boxes and setting up their television, putting their bed together in their new apartment. Mike helping Will frame and hang photos. Will laughing in their kitchen as he taught Mike how to cook his favorite dinner. Mike had burned it. He still did burn dinner more often than not. Finally, a place of their own. Far from the tattered memories of childhood and the ups and downs of their earlier days. Mike had slow danced with Will in the living room, humming one of their favorite songs as they clumsily moved together. Neither had ever been very graceful. But it somehow worked. They always had a way of working, despite being so opposite. 

_home is where i want to be, but i guess i’m already there. i come home, she lifted up her wings, i guess that this must be the place. . ._

Their breaths were heavy between them, were almost the only sound in the room. Will straddled him, facing Mike in the other man’s lap. He was seated comfortably against the headboard of their bed. One of Mike’s hands gripped one of Will’s narrow thighs, the other working up and down his own shaft between his legs. Will was doing likewise, his hand busy between his thighs while the other stroked up and down his boyfriend’s broad chest, occasionally tangling in the long curls that hung down over his shoulders. Warm sunlight streamed in through the dusty window of their bedroom, just starting to set in the sky on another quiet weekend. Neither of them said a word, didn’t need to anyway. They could read each other like books, could sense every little movement and change as swiftly as though they shared one single body. 

_i can't tell one from another. . . did i find you or you find me? there was a time before we were born, if someone asks this is where i'll be. . . where i'll be._

Mike’s dark eyes watched Will, his jaw open slightly as he drank him in. Will had a hard time getting completely comfortable being naked, so he had settled for no pants or underwear, but keeping his heavy red sweater on top. Mike of course, was completely naked save for the soft silver chain around his neck, glinting on his collarbones. Will stroked his nimble fingertips through the curly hairs across Mike’s chest. He licked his lips. Mike wanted to kiss him. Will’s high cheekbones were flushed with excitement, his larger front teeth peeking out to worry at his lip. Will had never been good at eye contact during any kind of intimacy, and this was no different. With his free hand Mike stroked his cheek and his chin, thumb running across his soft lips. Will made an almost silent sound, a quiet whimper. He was wet between his legs now, his hand making slick sounds. Mike’s larger hand wrapped around Will’s, almost completely engulfing it. Will gasped softly, blinking down at both of their hands on him. It felt so good, like electricity coursing through his legs, a burning heat building and coiling in his groin. 

_oh, we drift in and out. . . oh, sing into my mouth._

Mike found Will absolutely beautiful, with the way his long legs went on for miles and his hair did, too. Loved to kiss all of the scars on his body. Trying and failing not to make Will feel embarrassed and shy. Even so many years later, intrigued by his mystery and by the quiet ways he lived, like he still had so many secrets hidden away for Mike to discover. Will thought the same of Mike, of course. Loved the way he was taller than him, loved his long arms, loved how he could be so strong but so gentle and soft, too. He even loved his fire, the way Mike always defended what he felt was right and the way he got so easily excitable about things. Will snuck his hand under Mike’s on his lover’s member, both of them touching each other now. Mike kissed him with a soft moan as they both came apart. Mike nuzzled noses with Will, both panting heavily into each other’s kisses. Both satisfied, both eager to please the other, both wanting to share their pleasure. 

_and of all those kinds of people, you've got a face with a view. i’m just an animal looking for a home and share the same space for a minute or two. . ._

Watching him asleep like this, Mike felt he could never stop loving Will. Whatever they faced, they always did together. Beyond best friends and beyond lovers, their bond was on a level far past anything either of them could put into words. Mike pressed closer to Will and gently held him, timing his own breaths to match his. He let his eyes fall shut as he quietly listened. Mike could stay here like this forever. He could certainly try. Will moved closer as he cuddled into him, humming quietly in his sleep. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, through Will's soft hair. Mike never thought it was possible he could love someone so much. And then he met Will. 

_will you love me until my heart stops? love me until i'm dead? eyes that light up, eyes look through you. cover up the blank spot, hit me on the head. . . ._

The record made a soft scratching sound as it reached its end, spinning in an endless circle. 

Crazy together.

**Author's Note:**

> More soft Byler written in the same verse as my other fic. :) I can't seem to resist writing song lyrics in when I write them... Thanks a lot for reading<3


End file.
